Edna Mode
Edna "E" Mode is a character from Disney/Pixar's film, The Incredibles. She is a fashion designer for superheroes. Background Personality Edna has created custom-made original outfits for superheroes since the "glory days", saying that she designs for gods. It is apparent that she feels infinitely superior to all other designers in the world and shows much disregard towards runway boutiques and modern fashion models, claiming that she had gone to Milan to design clothing for the supermodels, and called them "spoiled, stupid little stick-figures with poofy lips who think only about themselves." She is very talented and as demanding of others as she is of herself. She is also shown to have a constant desire to create and design new things. She runs away with ideas, such as when Bob Parr asks her for a simple repair in his old suit, which she immediately deems a "hobo suit" and replaces, as well as creates new suits for the rest of his family. Edna seems not to be concerned with the past, saying "it distracts from the now," and is not very emotional. This is evident when Helen is crying over the thought that her husband might be cheating on her, and instead of comforting her, Edna smacks her with a newspaper and tells her to pull herself together. Unlike with Bob, Edna seems to hold a close friendship with his wife Helen (only recognizing her when she gives her superhero name), inviting her over as soon as she calls to show off her families' new hero outfits, claiming that she "enjoys (their) chats." Abilities Though, it never occurred to others how Supers got their suits or suspect Edna of having a power, Edna's most notable trait is her fashion designs, which extends to creating supersuits for them. Edna uses technology to create the suits so they can accommodate the powers of the Supers who wear them. Her intellect, however, proves to have some difficulties, Edna create suits for all Supers, however, she sometimes had trouble making them adjust by viewing them on how they work. An example is shown when Edna stated Violet's suit was tricky as she created a sturdy material that makes it invisible like she does. Appearances ''The Incredibles Edna is a half-Japanese, half-German, short fashion designer and ''auteur. She is known for calling everyone "Dahling" ("darling"). Edna first appears attending the wedding of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl sitting on the frontmost bench of the chapel between Rick Dicker to her left and Gazerbeam to her right. Edna has created custom-made original outfits for superheroes since the "glory days", saying that she used to design for gods. It is apparent that she feels infinitely superior to all other designers in the world and shows much disregard towards runway boutiques and modern fashion models, claiming that she had gone to Milan to design clothing for the supermodels, and called them "spoiled, stupid little stick-figures with poofy lips who think only about themselves". Edna is called out of a 15-year period of imposed retirement to repair damage to Bob's supersuit, and ends up producing a series of completely new, matching outfits for the entire Parr family. For safety reasons, she is very insistent on not including capes in the new design, mainly because any superhero who had a cape got killed or trapped. This proves to be a foreshadowing as to the final fate of the villain. Later, when Bob's wife Helen discovers that a rip of his super-suit has been mended, she suspects Edna. She contacts Edna, wanting to talk about the suit, and Edna insists that she come see her almost immediately. Helen goes to Edna's mansion, where Edna reveals that she has designed super-suits for the entire family, adding that each suit is equipped with a homing device. As Helen desperately wants to find out her husband's whereabouts, Edna hands her a device that gives her his exact location. When Helen finds out that Bob is on a faraway island, she breaks down in tears, in fear that she is losing the man she loves. Edna then whacks Helen on her head with a newspaper, demanding that she pull herself together, go confront the troubles he is facing, fight, and win, now that she knows where he is. Printed Media Edna's sole appearance in the comic series was during the "Terror from Beneath" story arc, when Dash asks her for help in defeating an approaching race of aliens (though this all turns out to be a hypnosis-induced dream). The comic also introduces her brother Doc Sunbright, who is the only medical doctor that is licensed to work with superheroes. He first appears in the first story arc "Family Matters" when Bob goes to him out of concern for his weakening powers and makes several more appearances in later stories. Sunbright was also present for the birth of Jack-Jack Parr, having delivered the child while at the same time trying to keep the Confederacy of Crime from looting his office. Cameos An animated Edna (voiced live by Brad Bird) presented Best Costume Design -- with Pierce Brosnan -- at the 77th Annual Academy Awards. Trivia *She is one of the few female characters voiced by a male, as Brad Bird is male. However, she is voiced by female voice actresses in some language versions of The Incredibles. **Edna Mode's appearance and mannerisms are based on famous Hollywood costume designer Edith Head. Brad Bird provides her voice. Bird had originally had Lily Tomlin in mind for the part. However Tomlin declined after she heard the idea Bird had, and recommended that he himself was ideal to voice the character. *Given the light amount of James Bond references in the movie, Edna's nickname E might be a reference to Q, James' armorer. **Her cameo appearance in the 77th Academy Awards was shared with Pierce Bronsan whom famously played James Bond himself in the mid-90s and early 2000s (and was even accompanied by the famous Bond theme when he was introduced on-stage), Bronsan had left the role by the time the Awards took place due to age. Gallery Screenshots incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5118.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5125.jpg|"My god, you've gotten fat." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5150.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5164.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5169.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5226.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5247.jpg|"This is a hobo suit darling." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg|"You need a new suit." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5300.jpg|"I accept." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5309.jpg|Designing Bob's new suit incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5327.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5335.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5397.jpg No Capes.jpg|"No capes!" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5418.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5429.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5899.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6429.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6468.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6485.jpg|"Edna Mode." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6526.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6562.jpg|Showing the baby's suit incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6572.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6589.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6616.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6698.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6715.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6743.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-7298.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-7479.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-7490.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-7502.jpg|"What are you talking about?" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-7509.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-7537.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-7545.jpg Miscellaneous clipedn2.gif|Clip art of Edna with Elastigirl FunkoPopDisEdna.jpg Edna mode.jpg Edna Mode.jpg Edna_Concept (1).jpg|Concept art of Edna Edna_Concept (2).jpg October28th.png|Her Disneystrology page Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Pixar characters Category:European characters Category:Asian characters Category:German characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Geniuses Category:Characters in video games